Kuro Hyoudou: Asendancy
by Aesix
Summary: Kuro is apart of an ancient youkai family. After finding him and one of his sisters on the side of the road, his master used him. Kuro could take the abuse and the training. But the bastard dared to go after his sister. That was too far. Kuro blamed himself for being too weak. Those thoughts made him lose focus and control. Then regained memories. Kuro (Issei) x harem
1. Prologue

_**First Four Chapters are getting a rewrite.**_

* * *

ㄙ:|Future|: ㄙ

 _'Who would have known ..._

 _Known that I had a sister ..._

 _I certainly haven't known ..._

 _My memory disappeared ..._

 _But ..._

 _I'll make sure to make it up to her!'_

 _"Kuro?"_

 **ㄙ**

Prologue

-The Day of the SS-Class Stray Devil Incident-

"Kuro, come with me." My master, a high-class devil, told me to follow him.

I never knew his name. He never told me. I never questioned him about it, so the blame was partly on me. I wouldn't dare question my master because it brought the chance to be disliked and the chance of my sister's supply of food, warmth and happiness to be taken away.

I never knew my parents or if I had any other siblings. I grew up, learning to live life quickly and unlawfully. I'm surprise that I've even made it this far into life. Still surprised, my sister would still want to stay with an atrocious brother like me.

Shirone was my younger sister name. She was the total opposite of me. I wished for her to always be that way. To rely on her older but useless brother, and make me feel needed, and loved. She was a pure nekoshou and the pun was fully intended. She wasn't a devil like me. I had sacrificed half of myself to become a Nekoshou and Devil hybrid. It would and should be seen as a failure to my kind, but my sister and I are literally, from what I've heard from my master, the last of our kind.

I didn't really have much of a choice. I would be living on the streets, and barely care for myself, much less for Shirone. If in the long run, I hit the jackpot, I was lucky to help my sister. However, what if I don't. I never went to school and I don't think I can ever enroll into one, even with my powers. It would have probably attracted bad news, like the "black" cat I am. Just like my name.

So to me, meeting my master was the jackpot. Even if it wasn't for me.

"Whoooosh!" My master opened two heavy metal doors.

I hadn't realized that my master took me to a different place than usual. My realization had disappeared after what I saw in the room.

My sister, my Shirone, was strapped onto a metal surface. However, it smelt and looked like nothing has been changed, so she was fine and still pure. Also, she was sleeping, though shivering, as did I when I entered the room

My master turned towards me. His aura was pissing me off. Something was off, more so than usual. I fought to keep my ire in as I replaced my usually blank façade to ask a question.

"Is Shirone sick?"

"No, I just wanted to see the growth of her powers since I last saw her." My master's face twisted to a laughing one.

I smiled, although a bit grimly. 'At least he wasn't experiment on her.'

"I think it's about time, I started working on that useless sister of yours." My eyes widened. I thought too soon.

 _ **"Kill him!"**_

 _ **"Don't let him!"**_

This was because I was too weak. My master needed my sister because I was too weak. Too weak. I was never too weak. My master had always told me I was a natural in almost everything.

Even as a [Bishop], my physical strong was beyond most [Rooks]. My speed was almost unseeable even to my master, always yelling at his [Knights] to catch up to me. My master even said he was very lucky that his last two pieces piece were two [Mutated Pieces], the [Bishops].

After finishing most of my basic training, my master had put me in advance school to see how I would do. I did great. I guessed my race was naturally smart. Or was it something else, that always bothered me.

But, now ... I was too weak. He didn't have enough strength from me.

My frustration grew. The voice grew in intensity. The voices were a darkness that only I could hear. Only I could feel nature. Their manifestation in my head, their anger at everything it has been through. Channeling their anger through my own anger to control me.

 ** _"KILL HIM!"_**

 ** _"RIP HIM TO SHREDS!"_**

 ** _"SACRIFICE HIM!"_**

 ** _"Save your sister..."_**

And for a few moments, I let it. I was even luckier that my sister was sleeping, so she wouldn't see why I left her, sometimes, for more than weeks. And, now, maybe forever ...

Lucky indeed. I could only imagine her horrid thoughts about me. With those as my final trigger.

"ROOOAAAR!" At that moment, I release everything I had.

At that moment, I lost sight. Figuratively and physically.

"Shirone ... "

* * *

 **ㄙ**

 ** _ㄙ_** _ **er** : A random story had just popped into existence once again... I think, I like the [Boosted Gear] too much. At least, too much to separate it from "Issei." _

_Just two question:_

 **-** _"Should I keep Issei's name as "Issei" or keep it replaced with "Kuro? Or should I do what Shirone does and change Kuro to Issei in the future?" A name doesn't really matter, I just thought I should shorten "Kuroka" to make a more masculine name. Also stole it from Koneko's familiar._

 **-** _"Should Kuro/Issei be more Kuroka-like or more Issei-like?" Though they are very similar, in a few ways, Issei is simply a pervert with that being his fuel. Kuroka is a supposed-horny and teasing nekoshou who wants a strong male to breed "The Ultimate Children." That's how I describe the two of them and would write them as. Also, notice the "more" in the question_

 _I'm leaning towards the second part of the first question and more Kuroka-like._

 _Next update as I said in my other story won't be anytime soon. I'm still on a 'leave', per say. However, I cannot stop think about FF. Also, for some reason... It's haunting me._

 _Till next chapter's conclusion. This was too short. But, I'm selfish, I still want more time on my leave... Damn FF ghosts and imagination..._

 _{I have nothing to own, just the imagination to create a plot then some}_

"I swear... all I do is swap characters, just to make a story... just to make a mess."

 _[Words: 1,223]_

 _"How would you feel if Kuroka was in the story?"_

 _Just imagine the double incest/love._

 ** _Lol._**

 _I'm in a terrific mood._


	2. Act Escapist: New and Old Bonds I

**ㄙ**

 **" _ **Kuro Hyoudou: Ascendancy"**_**

* * *

'Damn it!'

I, Kuro Hyoudou, ran and ran. I just killed at least, like, 20-something devils, including some family bodyguards. I had nowhere to go. Even I knew that my killing wouldn't unpunished or unheated. It was a common fact for all servants to learn what was to happen if they did not follow their master's wishes and killed them. Even if it was against their own morals, their laws from underworld's society.

They would be hunted. They would be hated. They would be strayed.

They would be marked as a "Stray Devil."

Whether the truth be found or not. Killing to almost anyone is a sin, even to the Devils who place is to sin, maybe rightfully.

The wavering hope I got out of becoming a "Stray," was my younger sister MAY not be convicted of my actions. I hope she does not wake to see what I have done. I can only hope she won't hate me.

I can only hope she won't do the same.

In my blindness, I had forgotten to grab my sister ... If something happened to her, I'll ... never forgive myself, ever.

"Zzzzz!" That sound, it sounded like a barrier being maintained. I stopped running, to catch my breath.

I looked up to see vibrant lights combining with the sky colors. 'They're already here?!' I couldn't understand how the Devils already found my master's corpse...

"Damn!" I don't think they'll give me some breather time. And if I'm lucky, they haven't found me yet either. I started sprinting ... Again.

I don't think I'll be able to kill my pursers to get my sister. I was too drained from regaining control and losing control over my body.

\\\/ **ㄙ** \\\/

After what felt like an hour, I made it to the edge of the barrier without stop. My exhaustion wasn't shrinking but rather, sadly, growing.

With my hands on my knees and my back hunched over, I tried really slowly to regain my breath. I stood and stared at the colorless but colorful barrier. I'm not sure what it reminded me of but it did remind me of something.

With my body as now, I had no chance of breaking the barrier. However, magic was never a match for senjutsu. Unless it could disrupt life forces from traveling in and through.

I doubted they had such knowledge that I knew senjustsu ... I could sense forces moving back and forth through the barrier.

I drew a slow breath and closed my eyes to sense my surroundings. I saw the life of everything. I saw what all people, who cannot use senjutsu, can't see. I collected any energy I could from my surround. Even if the energy was negative. Even if I tainted myself even more. Even if I was just "this" close to snapping, again.

As my breath was exhaled, my body heaved with new-found power. I jumped forward after taking a fast sprint.

"Woosh!" I fazed right through the barrier.

'Heh, like a barrier could hold me ba-!' I spoke too soon. Killing intend filled the air.

The whole barrier was surrounded by more devils. Even I won't be able to fight them off without a deadly scratch or purely undamaged. Especially because I wasn't in my best condition...

"Kuro! Put your hands up and come with us quietly!" I'm not sure where they got my name. I fear I don't want to. My master held so many secrets and never said anything to nobody unless it was needed. Kind of like his name.

I bit my lip. 'I don't believe they can sense my energy from using senjutsu, unless it's just that overwhelming...' My master never knew I self-taught myself senjutsu, although it was just mostly trial and error and pain then repeat.

I had to plan my plan perfectly and executing it flawlessly. It was a coward's plan, but what else did I have?

"O-okay." I barely muttered aloud.

I charged my palms with negative energy. There wasn't any other I could use. The devil around the barrier were disgusted at my "straying", angry for being wakened so early and thoughts weren't all that pure in the minds that just wanted to kill something. Namely me.

The nature around was ... neutral.

'Please, don't mess up...'

As three devils neared by my side, I got ready to explode.

A man with a gruff voice saw me twitch my fingers and that was his response. "You twitch, we kill, got it?!" I saw him stared directly for any signs of resistance.

They were just about to put magic cancelling cuffs on me. Just as one pulled at their pants and fumbled for the cuffs, I let loose pure amounts of energy. Their guards were lowered in that instant.

The effect was dwindling the strength of the ones nearest to me and blinding the rest.

Massive amount of magic were launch all over the terrain, the devils trying to sate their negative emotions on anything. They were pretty pissed at being blinded.

"Kaah!" I was hit by a stray attack. It wasn't too fatal, but it made me slow to a running limp, however that works pretty fine, if I could keep moving.

Healing was never a strong suit or a suit at all. I was more focused on ... destructive offense and some impenetrable defense.

'I-I need to get past this, then to a train!' A train would lead me to the human world or Middle Land. 'From there I'll just get to a hospital to get supplies and live life as I did before.' Then I would hope that one day I'll come across my sister once again.

Another magic attack hit me at my side, like a gigantic brick, throwing me off my course and into an oddly silent forest after moments of catching air.

 _ㄙ_

The explosions of magic were just a noise in the background now.

There was a shuffle in the bushes. I froze. It shook again. However, this time a woman about, maybe a year or more older than me, popped out. Her face was peering at my face in curiosity.

She had black hair, and glowing golden eyes. Her hair looked like-no, it did have ears similar to a cat's or even mine. She was wearing a robe of some sort. She kind of did look pretty. She was showing a lot of white skin in a dark robe. I realized that two twin tails hiked her robe-y-thingy up. She kind of reminded me of myself, except I had mellow maple hair and darker eyes.

"K-Kuro?! Is that you?" I froze again. How _did_ she know my name?

 _"Kuro-nii-chan!"_ Shirone's voice echoed somewhere in my mind. Why?

"Kuro, I'm so sorry! Is Shirone, is s-s-she...?" The female in front chocked on her words.

How did she know Shirone? Why is she apologizing?

Just... Who is she?

A word popped into my mind. 'Kuroka.'

"Kuroka. Kuroka. Kuroka." I repeated the word three times in an almost whisper. How did I know this name?

I watched the girl; she stood a few feet before me. Her face was somewhere between terror and sadness. I hurt to see her face this way. I couldn't understand why? Who was she? Was she my older sister I never knew about? Was she my mother? Or a cousin?

"K-K-Kuroka-nee-chan?" I stuttered. I felt embarrassed but the words rolled out naturally.

Kuroka-nee innocently asked in an almost whisper, "Kuro-chan, do you ... Do you remember ... me or anything?" She tilted her head, her cat ears were flat, and her tails weren't waving frantically anymore.

"I-I... I don't, I'm sorry, Nee-chan..."

"I-it's fine... How do you know senjutsu?" I let loose my ear and tail at her accusation.

"I was in this form and I heard voices, when I was meditating ... Kuroka-nee, is senjutsu bad? I feel scared when I use it sometimes... Is it?" I was cowering before the older Nekoshou. My question felt odd.

She walked up to me and I fell back. I was somewhat apprehensive about the female. She flinched at my fall and pulled back a little. She got to her knees in front of me then spoke gently. "I-Its not bad if you have someone who will hold you and absorb some of the bad energies. There is no reason for you to be afraid, Kuro-chan, I'll hold you and take all the bad and scary energy away, ne?"

I smiled, brightly and nodded, eagerly. "Right! Thank you, Nee-chan!" I had forgotten, what about her. Who would do that to her?

"Kuro-chan, where is ... Shirone?" I flinched and tears started to form. Why was I growing weak in front of this person? My Nee-chan?

"I-I don't know! I let the ... Voices take control. And they ... killed everyone. But! Shirone was fine. I could sense her but it was too late! I ran! I was scared!" By then, I was sobbing. I felt my guilt hit me in full.

Soft fabric softly touched and rubbed my body. I looked up. My Nee-chan was hugging me. She felt so warm, so inviting. Her chest was around my head. She was almost too perfectly warm. I hugged back and gained the courage to ask something.

"Nee-chan, am I ... a bad person?" She shook her head "no," and was about to speak but I cut her off. "But I left Shirone all alone! She's going to be scared, cold and sad! I am a bad person, Nee-chan!" I was crying again. "I am a bad person!"

Kuroka-nee just stayed silent and hugged me tighter. If I had looked up, I would have seen that the wetness on my skin wasn't just from me.

"Nee-chan!" I also hugged tighter and sobbed until I fell into a deep slumber.

I heard last thing, "You can come out now." Then another shuffle of a bush.

\ \/ / **ㄙ** \ \/ /

"Mmm, Kuroka-nee stop moving ..." I wanted to go back to my sleep. I wanted to watch Shirone in my dreams. Watched her smile, laugh, and play. And forgot the truth.

'I miss Shirone.' By then, I wasn't going to sleep any longer.

I opened my eyes. My sister was curled up around me and I was in a ball in her curve, facing her. Rather, her skin from the neck. I hadn't looked at the rest her body.

"Nee-chan is beautiful." I didn't realize I had said that aloud.

"Of course, Kuro-chan! I'm your Nee-chan!" My sister was hugging me again. I didn't resist, I hugged back. However, I still did feel embarrassed.

"Nee-chan ..."

I looked down at my sister to see her ... naked!

"Nee-chan! Why are you naked! And sleeping with me!" I struggling to get the grip she held me.

"Oh~ I thought you would never notice. Do you like sleeping with me? Fufu." I struggled even more.

"I do b-but! Why are you naked?" I looked down at myself hoping that I wasn't naked ... "-! Kah! Kuroka-nee where is my clothes?!" I was trying hide "everything" from my sister.

"Oh~ Kuro you're such a naughty boy! Kuro likes to sleep with me!~" I froze and almost struggled to gain any amount of breath.

"I-I-I'm not! Nee-chan is naughty, she's bulling me!" Take that Nee-chan!

"I'm naughty, yes I am. But I'm not bulling you!" She thought for a second. "This is how I play!" I never caught the alter motives of those two phrases for years to come.

"How do you play like this?!"

"Oh it's not like this." She pulled me under her and sat somewhere on my hip with my hands still covering my one spot. "Like this."

I blushed heavily. My Nee-chan was naked and sitting on me. Her chest was bouncing. Her leg tangled with my legs as she moved closer.

Soon, she was close enough where I could feel her breasts on my chest. I finally looked away by looking to the right. But I could never fully look away, another thing I don't undersrtand.

Pants were touching my ear. I shivered and froze again.

"Kuro-chan~ You don't need to 'hide,' I already saw 'it' when I took off your clothes~ fufu. It's nothing you should hide!" I almost shrieked as she grabbed my arms with a great big smile.

"It always seems to amaze me!" I blushed again. Kuroka-nee was looking where no one else has before.

'-! No don't get harder!' Why was in hard in the first place?

"Nee-chan! You need to take responsibility." Tears were at the corner of my eyes.

I lied beneath my older sister, naked. I was shivering in emotion I have never felt before. I could smell something funky in the air ...

My hands cupped together in the center of my chest, shivering lightly. Nee-chan breasts were barely touching my chest. Two hard things were poking me. My head was still tilted to the right. Nee-chan's face was still by my ear, just breathing in and out. My "flesh" was hard, I didn't really know why, but Nee-chan was making fun of me with it...

"You're so cute! Kuro-chan!~ I was just playing no need to get sad or mad, geez." She moved out from my ear and sat above me with a hand on her chin. "Hmm... Let's go take a bath! Yep-yep! A shower too!"

"Do I smell bad, Nee-chan?" I don't really remember the last time I took a shower or a bath.

"You smell ... wonderful~" She smiled brightly got off from the bed and me. Why did she pause? Was she lying? Was it me who smelled funky?

She pulled out a big towel from one of the drawers.

"Okay, come on, Kuro-chan." I happily got off the bed.

"Let's go take a bath with Nee-chan!" I let my sister wrap the towel around, only to freeze. My N-Nee-chan was in the big towel with me... I could feel her breasts on my back.

"N-Nee-chan! What are doing?!"

"Stop complaining, Kuro-chan. Let's just go take a bath!" I muttered something under my breath and she slapped my butt!

"Eep!"

"Let's get going. Take the lead, Kuro!"

 _ㄙ_

During the bath -

"Nee-chan!" I whined, "I can clean myself!"

Right now, Kuroka-nee was jumbling up my hair with shampoo with me, in my cat-form, sitting on a short stool.

"Oh! I got an idea!" She completely ignored my protests and outcries. "I should lick you clean, like a cat!"

I froze. L-Lick m-me?!

Taking advantaged of my frozen body, Kuroka-nee licked the shell of my ear.

'Don't move, don't react, she will stop soon.' New technique for the win! Please!

I could feel my sister smiling, greatly. I shivered, damn it don't move!

She washed down my body and "missed" one spot. Some water did get over that one place, but not enough to fully undercover it.

"Nee-chan..." I moaned out softly. I blushed darker than ever before.

Kuroka-nee-chan was on her knees with a finger in her mouth. She pulled my arm closer as she sucked my finger gently. My arm was warm with her chest. At the same time, the spot where she "miss" rose with bubbles. I blushed even more.

"W-what are y-you d-d-doing...?" I could barely hold my stare on my Nee-chan.

She looked up from my hand. Her eyes were glowing lightly and her face was twisted in innocence. However, she kept sucking...

"Nee-chan..." I hadn't realized that one of her hands "disappeared."

My finger vibrated as a noise reached my ears. "Ommmh..." Her breast was shaking as her action got more frantic.

The blush that was gradually fading away came back at full force. Why was she making that noise?

'-! Not again!'

I forced my legs to close.

"K-K-Kuroka-nee..." I shuttered. Energy to stay sitting was leaving me ... I was almost panting just by sitting.

She shivered then stopped and a strand of mouth fluid connected my finger toher panting tongue. She finally released my hand after a few moments of staring at me. let go of my finger. I almost fell back, surprised.

Nee-chan was on her stomach and her back was faced at me along with her ... plump underside. Both her hands were under her body and I wanted to pretend I didn't see her arms moving up and down really fast ... What was she doing? That's a weird way to clean yourself...

"I was *huff* taking out the *huff* negative energy *huff* Remember?" Oh, I forgot about that. But did she really have to do it that way.

"D-Did you really have to do it that way?" My blush wouldn't go away.

"Of c-course, there's no other w-WAY!" I'm not sure why she yelled out just now...

"Okay, Nee-chan! Thank you so much, Kuroka-nee-chan!" I smiled brightly, opposite to the negative emotion and Nee-chan's body shook violently.

"One day, you'll kill with that smile, Kuro-chan, you know that?" She said something funny, how does that work?

"But first, we both need a cold shower." She said the last part looking at my "bubbles," which I failed to keep away from her sights.

 **ㄙ**

* * *

 ** _AN_** _: I am going to put Kuroka in. I never wasn't going to put her in. Her background is going to be mostly the same, you'll see. Erotic/ (somewhat) responsible older sister and innocent younger brother will mostly be the relationship between Kuroka and Kuro/Issei. Although, Kuro/Issei will be going back and forth from innocent and erotic/perverted from time to time. He isn't really innocent,_

 _He is innocent because he just isn't sure how to deal with new things. Remember Kuro/Issei is only about eleven and a half and still hasn't seen the full harsh truth about the world. He will drop his innocent self along the storyline, somewhat, because he is still the curious cat. He will be erotic/perverted in future. It will fit, I'll try to make it so it doesn't seem so OOC compared to his innocent self. However, the perversity will be toned down._

 _I was never going for the Resurrection route, just so you know. However, his original harem will still be in his harem._

 _And so, the *Great Aer* is back! Lol. My mood is getting better, nowadays. So I'm going to *seriously* type._

 _Also, I'm trying to keep this story not a sad one. Heh._

 _Forgot to say, Kuroka is in some heat that affected her before the bed scene as you saw she was much more emotional than in the real story. She will also get over Shirone because she will be think how she will steal her back instead of regretting her past, which will cause her to become herself from the Anime/LN. It will also play as a role as to why she was in the bushes in the first place and as some practice for me..._

 _Just realized Shirone / Koneko had two people abandon her. Poor Kitty..._

[Words: 3,385]

 _For those who look forward to the update to:_

 ** _"_** ** _Flaming Sekiryuutei of the Sky"_**

 _I've lost some interest in the story,_

 _Mostly because I have too many plans for the future,_

 _Not the present,_

 _So for a while,_

 _It will be on pause._

 _-Aer._

 _"Who was in the bushes after Kuroka?"_

 _Pretty simple._


	3. Act Escapist: New and Old Bonds II

_" **Kuro**_ ** _Hydoudou: Ascendancy_** _"_

* * *

 _Dedicated to a fellow, he knows who he is._

* * *

 **†**

 ** _Picking up from last time:_**

"Kuroka-nee, why do we need a cold bath?" I could not understand why we were taking a bath when we already took a shower.

"Kuro-chin! We need it-No, you need it! Nyan!" _Why was she yelling?!_

"Agh! You're yelling in my ear, Nee-chan!" I shrieked under her arms. She would not unwrap them from me. I ended up with my lower half of my head making bubbles in ignorance. She started to put more shampoo on my head, while mumbling about something.

...

After a while, Nee-chan spoke again, "Hey, Kuro-kun, would you mind... um... Nyan... well..." _Why was Nee-chan so hesitant?_

But...

 _Nee-chan looked so... cute._ She was poking her fingers as she focused on them with her always-radiating golden eyes. Her black hair floated around her giving her a mysterious but shy look... But, that's her opposite. Nevertheless, looking now I couldn't help but feel different about her. (So many but's...)

"What is it?" I lifted my head out of the water. I could barely turn her way. I had my face a few inches from her face.

"Well... I need you to... to suck my... f-finger..." _What's wrong with that? Because I don't see anything wrong with that..._

"I forgot about you, Nee-chan," I told my older sister with great regret. How could I forget about her? She knew that using powers would give me the bad energy so wouldn't she have some? "Well, you said you need it, Nee-chan... So I will... w-will suck your f-finger..." I don't know why I got so embarrassed all of a sudden. Maybe it was because Nee-chan got embarrassed too...

"W-Wait! Really?!" _Ahh! don't pull me so close, I'll feel your-!_

"Kuroka-nee! I can't-! Mff!" You pulled me under the water!

"Okay! Let's start, I'll guide you through the energy release, nyan." _Oh yea!_

"Yea! That's the least I can do for forgetting about you, Nee-chan!" She smiled brightly; her black hair slightly shook with her laughter.

 ** _Kuroka's POV_** **†**

I stared down at my little Kuro-chan... I could not help but feel guilty. I would blame my heated "state" but... I've resisted many times before.

"Kuro... You have to get into a position where you can get... my f-fingers into... nyan... m-mouth without trouble..." _How much could I hold back? I've never been this far with a man before or ever been with a man at all! He complied with sinful innocence..._

Even with the water, I could see his still developing body, and my, was I a pervert... Can't even blame the "season..."

"Is this good?" His eyes stared up, showing me he was ready to do whatever... whatever I tell him... _I swear, you'll kill me, Kuro!_

"Y-Yes!" He was on his knees, I think he accidentally kicked the drain-stopper because the water was disappearing, slowly. How "ready" was he...? ... No!

"What now?" He tilted his head. His ears and 2 tails came out. _I don't know why that turned me on... so much..._

"Y-You... reach for a-any finger and puut-it-in-your-mouth!" _Why was I still going through with this?!_

"Hey, Nee-chan, is the bad energy making your face red?" _N-No?_

"Yes, I can't control myself..."

 _I said 'No!' Damn it! Not get more heated!'_

"Is this okay?" Kuro was on his knees and his hands between his knees. His eyes stared up at me with those eyes again... His longish brown hair framed his face rather cutely.

 _His servitude looks were making me so-_

"Y-yea... Well h-here you g-go, nyan..." I almost shoved my finger into his face. P _lease do not think badly of me! I can't control myself!_

 _Who am I kidding? I'm bad kitty!_ _I'll just do whatever I want!_

 _But..._

"Nee-chan, I'm going to start." Just imagine it.

I'm under him, withering under his very touch, he was over me with the same innocent smile all the way. He was getting ready put his-

"K-Kuro... Nyan!" Kuro put his mouth over my fingers. It felt much weirder than I thought but at the same time... better than I thought too...

"Nee-chan..." _Did I make that noise too?!_ I felt so embarrassed to see what I did to brother happen to me.

"Yo, Biku..." A person with silver hair walked in, dragging the end of his sentence.

The awesome sensation from my fingers disappeared.

 _Damn him! Damn him! He just had to! Had to ruin my time with Kuro!_

"Nee-chan... who is he?" He tilted his head cutely my way. Thank goodness, he covered his and my "spots."

 _Fight or... flight? No... answer?_

"Well, he's our, the house-owner, nyan..." I spoke somewhat sadly.

 _If I had a choice, I would have the house to myself, Kuro and Shirone..._

"-I want to fight him." With confidence, the male with silver hair stated, out of nowhere.

I looked to the guy who was about a year younger than me. He wanted to fight just after ruining my moment! _Hest shame, does he?!_

I sighed, these thoughts were going to end me... Kuro was staring at me...

"Nee-chan, are you okay? The red is gone." _Still worring about me, what a nice otouto(1)..._

"I'm fine..." _Just keep ignoring the guy, he'll go away-_

"So, what do I do, Kuroka-nee?" Damn it all!

 ** _Kuro's POV_** **†**

 _Do I fight the man who said fight him? Do I have permission...? 'Cause he was pissing me off for some reason..._

Even still with my older sister, I could help but need guidance... I bet she sees me as an annoying disgrace.

As always, I lose my train of thoughts in the spur of innocence and excitement. "Do you want to, nyan?"

"I-I think so!" _I wonder is he strong?_

"Good, let us start." That guy broke the door way with... wings?

"Whoa!" _Now I want to fight him!_

"Wait!"

I was so confused, "Why, is there something wrong, Kuroka-nee?"

Her voice and expression took a deadpan. "Where are your clothes?"

"Ah!" I covered myself and expertly hid behind my sister, who had grabbed a towel.

"And don't fight here, go outside or something." _Why did it matter? It never mattered before... Before..._

"Leave Vali, let the woman and her brother freshen up, nyan?" I felt sad, not because I had to wait to fight but because of myself and my thoughts.

The guy didn't say anything but he left. I didn't get to see his expression.

I hugged my older sister from behind. "Nee-chan, I feel sad..." That was the only way I could put it. I wasn't should what I was feeling all of a sudden. Seriousness?

My arm was around her waist and my hand latched with my other. I had my pain-stricken face in my Onee-san's black hair... _It smelled good. I don't remember using shampoo... Oh wait... Back when Nee-chan did... And when..._

"Ne, Kuroka-nee."

With hesitant that I could hear, my sister responded, "Y-Yes?"

"Do you want to see Shirone? 'Cause I know I want to..." My tears threaten to overflow the little crevices by my eye. _I wonder, how Kuroka-nee was feeling... I mean, she hasn't seen us for, like, forever and so long ago, that Shirone and I haven't remembered her..._

 _Was she sad too? ...Of course she was, but, how much?_

"Kuroka-nee, are you _sad_?"

There was a big pause. Was I making Kuroka-nee sad-

"Nope!" _Wha?_ I tilted my head with it still in her hair, so she could feel it. "Nyan! I've got you and I _will_ get Shirone, then we will go back to how things were, nyan!" I was speechless. _So, that's why she was so happy. We were going to get the family back together..._

"Okay!" I exclaimed removing my face from her hair. "Nee-chan, can I help too?

"Of course! Don't you want to see Shirone, nyan?" She grabbed me by the side and put me on her lap.

Oddly, I couldn't find myself to be embarrassed. Okay, maybe a little but still I didn't freak out. "Yea!"

She grabbed the large towel that was somewhere nearby. She started to dry me.

I just sat there patiently. It was kind of nice sitting on Nee-chan's lap and having her to dry. It was kind of nice having an older sibling watch over me...

She leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Never change, 'kay, Kuro-chan?"

I only nodded with "Un! I promise!" However, oddly I felt like I was going to break the promise.

...

"Umma... Kuroka-nee, where are my clothes?" I was searching around with only my eyes, never looking directly at my sister... _Was there even clothing for me?_

"Nyan, you're going to match with me!" Kuroka-nee pulled a case from under the big bed we slept on.

She pulled out the... I don't even know the name, but a black with a red design clothing-thingy-that she wore-yesterday and one with a black with a blue design.

I felt drawn to the red. In addition, for the first time in my life, I felt pure hatred for the blue. Like with the silver-haired guy that I randomly got super excited to fight him, especially after seeing his wings...

I pointed to the red one, "That one." She begun to walk to me, still... naked, bringing the whatever-it-was-called that black with red designs. "Um, what are these called?"

"Nyan? Kimonos? Never heard of them, nyan?" She was behind me, placing some of it over my shoulder and arm. "Hey, Kuro-chin, did you know we came from a place called Japan?" I shook my head, I don't remember anything, sadly. "So do these kimonos, that's why I like to wear them, also because they easy to move in and are very soft, nyan."

I could feel the softness as she wrapped it around me. _It was smoother and softer than I thought._ My sister stepped a back to get a good look at me and I was unable to see her because I was embarrassed with my Nee-chan looking at me and her lacking clothing...

"D-Do I l-look g-good?" I held my hands together in front of me.

"It looks very nice, nyan~" She purred to shift the clothing over my shoulder. I tilted my head, _what was she doing now?_

"There you look very cute." I wasn't sure how to respond.

I ended up with a whining as she continued to do whatever. "Nee-chan!"

...

I don't really remember going outside... for some reason...

 _But! The guy who wanted to fight is here!_

"Did you finished... freshening up?" _The guy was pissing me off for some reason. A lot._

"Yeah..." I felt kinda awkward, I was mad for no reason and wasn't sure what to say. "So, um, do we, ah-"

"You start." His voice carried something... _arrogance?_

"Okay?" I've never fought like this before... "Here I go, I guess."

"Pahh!" My foot launched me towards the guy, I rocketed towards his gut throwing a scissor-crescent punch. My left fist led, in front and above aiming to smash him downwards with that fist. With my other, my right aimed to uppercut him from the gut.

He blocked the first one with his own fist that had speed that beat my own by a hair.

 _How did he do that...?_

He suddenly used his white wings, which also pissed me off, a lot, to block my right hand. It was a stalemate. Well, for a second before he throw his own punch. A _focused_ haymaker to my face.

 _Damn him for being a head taller!_

"Ragg!" I flew back grunting every time my back hit a rock.

 _I've definitely felt worst..._

"If I had underestimated you, I would have been hit... You're faster than I thought." He laughed a little. _Was this more arrogance because this was pissing me off too..._ "This is even better!"

 _So... no arrogance?_

"What the hell do you mean?!" I yelled at him.

"Hey, Albion," he totally ignored me. I paused and grunted as I went to stand. "Hmm, hey you."

 _That was totally rude how you called out to me!_

"What?!" _Stop pissing me off! I don't like it._

"Is this your full strength?" _Of course not!_

"What idiot starts using their full straight?!" I replied with a fighter's logic.

"Yes, yes, of course." _He's going to totally ignore me again._ "...whatever, Albion. [Balance Break]!" This feeling was oddly familiar...

 _He has a [Sacred Gear]?! I wish I knew what it was because then that would help me a lot!_

He came at me.

 _Hey! Next time a warning, would 'cha?! And stop pissing me off with that armor!_

I blocked but I went flying again. However, as a cat should be, I landed on my feet- "[Divide]!" I fell to my left knee and I could barely hold my head up for a moment until energy came back.

"What did you do?!" I was kind of scared to be honest. I've never felt magic like this. Then again, I've never fought robots, high-class religious entities or true Gods.

He didn't response.

 _Yeah, just go be rude again!_

For a single moment he pause as the glow in his wings grew brighter in intensity. That gave me a chance. I used that chance to see what kind of creature this guy was.

I took in the nature's forewarning and focused in on the person before me.

 _He was a- devil-human-hybrid with a, draconic signature, which should be his [Sacred Gear], if I 'read' it right..._

I opened my eyes as he twitched to come again. I ducked, just barely taking in my instincts had saved me from a crippling blow.

 _Half human, half devil, draconic signature..._

I closed my eyes and tried my best to transfuse myself with nature. I barely succeeded before taking a blow to my left. "PAh! Sshk!"

 _Man, he wasn't going to let up!_ He came back around to hit me again. "Fssh!"

I shoved my feet into the ground, hoping my... kimono wasn't damaged. I was too busy to look. I ducked and surged energy into my left arm but the effect wasn't what I wanted.

Instead of him in pain, as I wanted, I was holding my left elbow in piercing pain. "Gaaaah!"

A sharp elbow caught me in the face.

"GahK!"

 _Damn it! If I take anymore, I don't think, I'll be able to hold out! Stupid arm! Stupid pain! Stupid-Stupid-Stupid!_

Suddenly, a red aura took over me, replacing my usual brownish-blue (however, that looks...).

"RaaaaAH!"

"[Boosted Gear]!" A overwhelming feeling encompassed my left hand up to my elbow.

 _Finally, the pain went away! I can get my payback._

For some reason, I hadn't realised my arm had changed. I just saw my opponent just floating in air, maybe shocked for some reason?

 _But whatever,_ I took the chance again and summoned my wings to take flight.

I punched him! And smashed him towards the ground below!

"Shhhk!" His armor broke!

He just got up and regenerated it! _That's not freaking fair! You steal my energy than can regenerate?! Totally not fair._

"Heh! If I didn't have your strength I would have taken a lot more damage!" He bellowed to me.

I was zooming in on him trying to attack him but a sudden and foreign energy got in my way. I changed my course so that I would-

"AHHH!" I crashed into the dirt, face-first.

 _I wished I learned how to truly control my wings and not space-control... Space-control took too much effort._

"Kekekkeke! What a showdown!" _T-This idiot! He just laughed! And it was his entire fault! Nee-chan, where are you?!_

"Yo, Bikou." He ignored me and just greeted the guy who ruined the fight!

"Look who I brought!" His cheery voice was pissing me off, it made it sound like he didn't do anything at all! "The two youngest of the Pendragons." _I don't care who they are, couldn't you have waited, uh?!_

"Guhh..." I groaned after coming out the ground... again...

I went to scratch at my head in frustration to feel, metal, no, scales? "Wha...?" My hand was covered in a gantlet of some sort.

 _{Oi! You with the gantlet!}_ Somewhere someone was calling me, but no one was talking.

"H-Hai?" I just tilted my head on an innocent instinct.

 _{So you... do know of your power?}_

"N-No?" What was this overwhelming feeling of dread? And annoyance?

 _{How do you do, Rival, Sekriyuutei?}_

* * *

†

 ** _Vorpal_** _: So yea, someone asked, I complied. Did you like it? Anyone else? The fight? Wasn't sure how I did._

 _If you notice, I'm starting to add Story's Notes. It started because I left something for me to read if I forget what I was going to do but forgot to delete it after uploading..._

 ** _Story's Note_** _:_ _Formalities change based on emotion. Random thought jumbled in Kuroka's/Kuro's mind, on her POV. Vali comes in on an awkward moment. Issei/Kuro unleases his [Boosted Gear] and reveals Vali's heritage. Issei/Kuro and Vali fight, Vali technically wins because he took less damage. Bikou returns with another pair of siblings. ...Kuroka won't stay as is._

 _For those who read " **Just Lovely** ", well guess what. I've decided to make a story based on the first "chapter." Starting from that "start" wouldn't sit right with me. If you are still reading, do you think Issei should go to Europe with Irina or not? (Poll on my page) Title: " **Lovely Angel** ", original ain't it?_

 _" **Flaming Sekriyuutei of the Sky** " will be updated along with " **DxD: Disdain** " and everything that isn't going to be rewritten. I'm rewriting (soon hopefully) " **Not Angel, Nor Devil** " (I literally just shoved crap onto a page on a lot of it) and everything else on my plate._

 _Why is this AN so long? I hate it. :/ I did try to edit but I pressed refresh because I always edit after uploading to Doc Manager._

 _Till next update?_

* * *

 _R.I.P., Grandfather,_

 _I didn't have many memories,_

 _However,_

 _All of them were good ones._

 _9 – 15 – 15_

 _(M - D - Y)_

 _"When I see you again... I'll tell you all about it."_

 _-see you again._

* * *

"Have a nice day."

[Words: 3,209]


	4. Act Escapist: New and Old Bonds III

" _Kuro Hyoudou: Ascendancy"_

* * *

 _{How do you do, Rival, Sekriyuutei?}_

 **[** **†** **]**

"W-What?" I stared at the silver-haired male. He was looking at me as if analyzing me. I was still confused. _What did he mean by Rival? I never met this person before... I think... I've seen many people, after all..._

"Albion, what do you think of him?" He completely ignored me, even though he was looking right at me. _Who is_ _Albion_ _anyway? The name seems familiar... Ah wasn't he in a_ _Longinus_ _or whatever they were called. Then if I remember correctly, he had a rival who also was in a Longinus. Albion called me his rival... Wait!_

"I have the [Boosted Gear]?!" That was what the red gantlet was?! "I'm not even human!" _Nature said so! I didn't have a drop of human blood in me. If anything, humans could be a descendant of my kind!_

"Is that so..." He put a hand to his chin. "Albion is it a [Twice Critical]?"

 _If I remember correctly, it was a much weaker version of the [Boosted Gear]._

{That can't be, I can distinguish my rival's aura anywhere.} The being, or dragon if my memory services me right, said I have the Welsh Dragon within me. However, I've never heard from it.

[Don't move... Act like you didn't hear me.] I almost jumped at the voice. It was lighter in tone compared to Albion, but the power it held was on equal grounds if it wasn't more.

 _W-Why..._ There was a pause. _Did they know I was talking to Ddraig? Is that even your name?_

[...Yes. I am the Welsh Dragon, The Red Dragon Emperor, The Sekriyuutei, and so many other names but my true name is Ddraig. However, forgo that for now. Based on the legends, wouldn't you think Albion would strike me down if he had a chance?]

 _Y-you mean... Those weren't just legends?_ By gods, which were even lower strength then the being I was talking to, were they strong, and violent.

[Legends, Hah! Who do you think I am?]

 _...Then why are you hiding from Albion?_ I had to say that. It would've been helpful if he was there to help me in my trials back in that "man's" house. Besides, he didn't answer my questions, directly.

[...Says you, you would've lost and beaten. How far, I wouldn't know.]

"Nyan! It's Kuro-chin!" I swept up in a giant hug. Oddly, I felt the mental connection between me and the dragon disappear. It was a dull feeling.

"Eek! Nee-chan!" I squirmed in her embrace. "Lemme go! Nee-chan! Let go!"

"Fine, nyan, I'll let you go." Her face down casted and she looked away from me with a sad face.

"Nee-chan..." I embraced her from behind. My head was buried in her hair. _I didn't know Nee-chan liked to hug so much..._ "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for Kuroka-nee to get sad." I felt her turn around and ruffled my hair before she softly patted it.

"I should apologize. I laws just playing. My cute omouto-chin isn't used to my playfulness." I blushed at the cute comment. _I've never thought I look cute before... After all, I spent my life fighting._

"Nee-chan, I'm sorry I messed up your k-kimono..." I stuttered because for a moment, I forgot the name of the robe-y thing and I feared the wrath of my sister.

"Nyan, it's fine. Look!" I felt energy flow out of her. The energy that was released was really strong. Then all of a sudden, the dirt, and the rips disappeared. "Just place some energy into it and it'll be good as new, nyan!" She ruffled my hair again and I smiled brightly. She placed me before her and hugged me from behind, lightly, leaning in and over my shoulder with her head. "How 'bout you introduce yourself, nyan?"

"O-Oh yea," I realized that the people were watching me, I blushed furiously. I bowed with the awkward feelings again and spoke in a meek voice, "U-Um, I'm Hyoudou Kuro, little brother of Kuroka-nee. I like playing games and, nyu." I adverted my eyes and was embarrassed to say my next words for some reason, "sleeping, nyu…" I don't know where the "nyu" came from. I think it happens when I'm embarrassed…

My sister smiled at my introduction that I could see from my predicament. "Well, as you heard, I'm the sister of Kuro-chan, here and my name is Kuroka. Nice to meet the "group.""

 _What did she mean by the "group?"_

My thoughts were cut off from a girl who looked… about a year, maybe, younger than me? "Hiya there! I'm Le Fay Pendragon, it's pretty cool to talk to the _"_ **Black Cats** _."_ Black _Cat...s? I thought I was the only one... Wait so that means Kuroka-nee is..._ "This is my older brother, Arthur Pendragon."

The man next to Le Fay inclined his head in a small but respectful greeting, "Nice to meet you all."

I looked up towards my sister with questioning. The surname of Pendragon isn't a normal surname. "Hey, Nee-chan, are they the _Pendragons_?"

"Yea! We're the descendants of the famous family, Pendragon..." I'm not sure why she dragged off her last name. However, I saw her older brother send a glance towards her. Whether it was curious or concerned, I didn't know.

The annoying guy with the wooden staff pointed, proudly, at his chest with his thumb then spoke, "I'm Bikou, a descendant of the victorious fighting Buddha. Nice to meet you!" If it weren't for his irritation before, I would've been friends with him, just from his smile.

"Vali, White Dragon Emperor, Hakuryuukou and a descendant of Lucifer."At his last statement, he released his wings. A pair of white and blue ones and three pairs of black bat-like wings.

"...Nee-chan, I didn't sense that he's human, how does he have a gear?" I didn't sense the human signature when I read his full signature. _Did he hide it? Or did he take it from someone. Wait... Isn't that how I got? I don't remember..._

I looked up as she looked down. She spoke softly as she concentrated, "It's faint, but even I can barely sense it, nyan..." _Even Nee-chan can barely sense it... Maybe Bikou hid it; he is a youkai after all. He may know stuff like hiding flow of signatures, or something..._

Maybe if she since she could sense the inner human of Vali, I thought she could probably sense if I had any, too. "Nee-chan, are we part human? Because I have this gear," I summoned the [Boosted Gear] quietly, "in me, I don't remember ever getting one."

"No, none that I can sense... Nyan, how 'bout you ask Ddraig-san? He'll know, nyan, maybe."

"...I'll try." I wasn't sure what the dragon thought about me. _Ddraig, uh, a-are you there?_

[...It was after one your Master's experiments, after you took in that one prisoner with that red claw.] I think I remember him.

"So, it was transferred into me?"

[Yeah, but I thought only the Fallen possessed such technology.] The "Fallen..." Oh yea, because Azeazel likes gears and things, I think... [Have you thought how you're going to tell Albion that you're the Sekriyuutei?]

 _He won't do anything, he can't I have Kuroka-nee with me!_ There was no way; he could fight both Kuroka-nee and me on equal grounds! _He could barely beat me in a spar._

[Right, it was just a spar. It took most of your energy out of one spar.] That made me pause. [Don't place bets on your sister. Do you truly know her strength?] We both knew the answer. [Look, I don't mean to sound to grumpy and everything, but I can't have my host dying so early.] He paused and sighed, gruffly, [I haven't beat Albion in a long while, I'm inching for some payback, so I'm counting on you]

I had no idea what the feeling was, but I didn't want to kill anymore. I just didn't, not even to those who are annoying. _I-I'll try my b-best!_ I tried my best to lie. I'm not sure if he could read my mind at the moment, but-!

"-This is _Ophis_." My thoughts were blank as I heard her name. It sounded something like... "The Infinite Dragon God, and Ouroboros Dragon." _Yea that was it... Wait!_

"The second strongest being?!" I didn't realize I said this aloud. "I-I mean... Uh, what is the dragon God doing here, nyu..." I struggled to not cower into my Nee-chan's chest. My embarrassment was making me have that urge.

"Oh so you know! That's good!" I frowned at the staff-wielding guy. I really didn't like that guy. "It's just as he said, this, little girl is the second strongest being in all the _worlds._ " Le Fay looked at the small girl in awe. There was no way that girl held the power of such a powerful being, where even the word powerful did the being no justice in describing the strength of the being. Even her older brother's eyes widen for a fraction of a second.

"...You." The girl pointed at me. "Ddraig, will help me."

 _[Ah... I guess the hoax is up.]_

* * *

 **[** **†** **]**

 **Vorpal** : _Lol, I read over a little and realized I was making Ddraig to be some scheming bad guy. I think I might go a route somewhat similar to that... No promises._

 _Halfway in my writing, I lost my thoughts on where I was going for this chapter. This is mostly filler. So, it shouldn't be so... great in a sense. I wanted this to be longer... And Not much edits either._

 _Some problems are coming up, leading me into having the chance of not being able to update anything at all. But then again, no promises on what I do because I don't know what I do, sometimes. I don't like this world..._

 _Till next update or something..._

" _Have a nice day."_

 _-Vorpal_

 _I don't like words nor worlds._

 _[Words: 1,777]_


	5. Act Training: Twilight I

|:[Ascendancy]:|

* * *

[ _Spoilers to Vol. 21, I believe_ ]

\- :|: - _Midnight_ \- :|: - Unspoken x Twilight - :|: -

In his sleep, Kuro twitched in his sleep and mumbled various phrases. "... _Nee-chan_ , mmmh, Shiro- _chan_..."

Fondly, Kuroka stared down at her _otouto_ , her ominous hair showering over Kuro and passed her shoulders as she rose. Around him, she had her right arm bringing him close. With that arm, she tenderly brushed his messy hair after she removed it around Kuro. _He's grown..._ He lost his old long hair and wasn't the brother that followed her all over anymore right along their younger sibling, Shirone.

Feeling her eyes water, she shut her eyelids and unconsciously grasped at Kuro's kimono with his head underneath her own and facing the other way.

" _I'm sorry..._ " She apologize for everything she put her last family members through, simply because she was being selfish. Her pursuit of _people_ , who long passed away, did nothing but cause problems. Now she, Kuroka, wasn't a pure _nekoshou_ , neither was her brother and perhaps her sister, if someone else picked her up after Kuro abandoned her. She could always change it, the devilish element, within her... However, she grew too used to her devilish powers. And she wouldn't—couldn't deny the temptations of those demonic powers.

She has killed people for her worthless quest and, at the same time, disregarded her family, as anyone would do with... trash.

Grasping tighter, she trembled as she fought back her sobs. She couldn't let Kuro hear them, or he'll too grow sad. She believed he would wake to her fluctuating energy that was only that way because of her emotions.

Oddly, she felt surprised that he hasn't awoken since he was the male counterpart in the " **Black Cats**." In other words, he was an assassin, which meant he was alert to his surroundings and all the other things that make a deadly assassin. Quite simply, she couldn't fathom that he dropped _all_ barriers and instincts to sleep in a place he didn't know, and with the sister that abandoned him, knowingly.

" _Why..._ " She whimpered.

Kuroka knew she really was a "bad kitty," no matter what her _otouto_ said. She didn't deserve all the innocent kindness he showered her.

She felt so guilty. How could he treat her so... nicely? After she abandon him, after she used him and his energy to reach a certain "high" because she couldn't control herself like she once has done many times before, after she lied about getting Shirone because she had absolutely no idea how to get her back from four Satan Class (a tier under [God Class]) beings.

Would she lose yet another family member? And do nothing? ...Her answer was a meager... _yes_. She had the responsibility to continue her race for she was some of the last of the _Nekoshou_.

But, to sacrifice her young sister that played with her, hugged her, slept with her, cried with her, and, yet, loved her, she didn't want that a lot... But what could she do?

...After everything she has done, how could he treat her nice?

"..." Kuroka pulled her brother closer, her irregular-beating chest tight against Kuro's back. She wanted to run away like a coward, as she once did when she first found Shirone and Kuro in the hands of a devil. She knew there would be a day where he would know the truth. However, she didn't because it was her punishment to suffer; suffer like Kuro and Shirone has because of her, and her _dead_ pursuit.

She bitterly tried to relax around Kuro to return to her dreams.

At some point, she felt victim to her fatigue and slept a whole day right besides Kuro.

...

...

Opening a door, Vali's group minus Arthur invaded the _Nekoshou_ family's room.

"Vali... should we...?" Le Fay started but stopped at the sight of Vali, who swiftly turned away.

Vali allowed himself to wonder certain thoughts and imagine various scenarios, before he replaced his usual expression and said, "We'll leave them be for today, at least."

 _I... I can't change the past._

Bikou didn't say anything and simply turned away as if on command.

"O-Okay," Le Fay stuttered in surprise at the sudden change of Vali's usual expression and the odd silence of Bikou.

The group decided to leave them for at least that one day.

* * *

\- :|: - _Early Dawn/Next Day_ \- :|: -

Kuroka uncharacteristically frowned as she reluctantly uncurled and retracted herself away from Kuro. She turned to the door as a person strolled in, full of joy like always.

"Wakey Wake—"

"Shut up." She wouldn't deny the power the monkey _youkai_ held that was at least on par with hers, but she didn't like his lofty expression and laidback attitude. It made him untrustworthy in Kuroka's book. Besides, her beloved _otouto_ was still dreaming. Hopefully, peacefully. She absolutely didn't see the need to wake him.

Bikou allowed his brow to lift, as he was surprised at the 'greeting.' "Fine, fine." He headed for the door. "Training is going to start soon. Oh and training is mandatory. Kukuku! There's a 'punishment' if you're late!" With that, he skipped his way out of the complex.

From behind the door, Kuroka could still hear him laugh and say, " _I can't wait for punishment_!"

If Kuroka had to think of any kind of punishment, she would think of rather horrid things. However, logically, she knew, at least from what she seen so far from the group, to expect some kind of unfair battle. "How troublesome."

She turned Kuro her, making him lay on his back.

 _Kuro... For him, to be my male counterpart, of the infamous "_ _ **Black Cats.**_ _"_ Yet, inspecting him, she couldn't see anything but her innocent younger brother who grew. However, for what reason? _To find me? To protect Shirone? Because his master said so?_

She shook her head to clear her piling thoughts. Training, whatever it was, was going to start soon, no matter how bothersome she thought it was.

Then, all of a sudden, she felt hot, almost unbearably so. And, she most certainly knew it wasn't from any kind of flame.

"Shit." She quickly retracted all contract with Kuro and hugged herself. Her eyes were shut tightly and her tails shook erratically behind her.

She collected herself with a rather large amount of time and pushed the sudden drive to do _something_ away for some time later.

Steeling herself, she made contact with her brother by pushing him. "Kuro, nyaaan," She yawned for a moment before continuing, "wake up." Her ears were up and straight and her twin-tails were limp behind her.

"...Emmmh... Nee-chan, it's too early!" Even though he said that, he still moved to sit up as he opened his eyes, slowly and stretched harshly with a quiet yawn.

Kuroka couldn't agree less, but they were living there for free, at least, technically. "Training" was the least they could do for Vali's group was keeping them secluded and safe from any persecution.

"I know, I know." She said grimly, as she climbed off the comfortable and warm bed. "Come on, we better get a move on, nyan."

"C-Coming!" Fixing his kimono, Kuro followed his black-haired elder sister.

...

The hallways' walls were split by a repeating black snake-like spiral pattern. The bottom half of the walls was a brownish-orange. The top half was a plain white, and sparsely covered in various picture of diverse scenery or other homely ornaments. Every so often, they passed a simple dim window.

Kuro flared his awareness and found the familiar aura/energy of three people just up ahead. It seemed that they were going to that place too given that his sister was going that direction.

"Um, Nee-chan?" Kuro started with a questioning tone, "What are we doing?"

"...Oh, uh!" Kuroka stopped, her expression switching suddenly and then she turned his direction. "I'm sorry, what did you say, nyan?"

Kuro also stopped, kind of surprised at her tone and her initial troubled expression. "I-I was just asking, what we doing?"

"W-We're... 'training,' at least that's what Bikou told me, nyan." She said with a small frown, and then continued, "So show me what you got, ne?" However, her frown slowly morphed into a small albeit sad smile as she finished.

Kuro couldn't understand why his sister seemed so down and withdrawn. She seemed so happy yesterday and, from what he could barely remember, in his child days. He thought that since she wanted him to try his best, perhaps, it would bring a real smile to his elder sister's face. He nodded at his conclusion, "Y-Yes! I will!"

"I'll look forward to it, nyan." Faintly, Kuro noted that the smile widened at his resolve as his sister ruffled his hair into an even messier mess. A smile was set onto his own face too just before his embarrassment started to kick in as his sister began rubbing around his ears.

"Mmuuaah, N-Nee-chan~" A weird sound left his lips when a heavy blush flooded his face.

Slowly, Kuroka pulled away, internally cursing herself as she lost control for a second. She quickly decided to play off her rather specific rubbing as a joke. She giggled, "Ehehehe, I couldn't help myself, nyan. You were just so cute! I couldn't help but tease you, nyan." She allowed herself to rubbed Kuro's head again before she marched forward, actually feeling a bit contented.

 _Kuro is cute..._

"That's not funny, Nee-chan! I m-made a strange noise!" He flushed darker as he remembered the odd noise he made. He started to chase after his suddenly happy sister, who just made her way out the door.

Finally, outside, Kuro saw the three familiar energy sources. The first and the smallest was Le Fay who was reading her, paying no heed to the lack of light around her, on her broomstick. Besides her, stood her brother, Arthur who coolly stood there, only to readjust his glasses when Kuro made his way towards the female _nekoshou_.

Some distance away from all of them was the monkey _youkai_ , Bikou, who sat atop his extended staff with a cheerful expression. "Kukuku!"

 _Huh? Why is he laughing?_ Kuro frowned at the mockery of the monkey. He moved towards his sister who too had a perplexed expression.

"Ah don't mind me!" Bikou said, his tone matching his expression, as he tapped his staff, which contracted at the contact.

Both Kuroka and Kuro took notice of it.

 _Perhaps, it only grows with contact._

Arthur took a side-glance towards his sister before his glasses shined ominously and took a step forward. With another step, he put his both hands to his left hip, focusing to summoning his sword.

*SSSShhhnK!*

At the instant it appeared on his hip, he swiftly drew it. And all it holy energy flared without reserve towards a single person.

"Oh?" Bikou's grin widen at the flare of aptitude and power because even the funky monkey knew what challenge looked like. "He's a Pendragon! Oh! Kukuku! What an interesting match!"

"I challenge Kuro to a duel." Arthur's voice was firm and almost nervous, though very well hidden. However, not enough for anyone but his sister to realize it.

 _Is this perhaps training too?_ Kuro took a few steps away from his sister and glanced at his sister who shot a direction his way with a small smile.

Starting meekly, Kuro asked, "C-Can I ask why?" As he rolled his shoulders, his unkempt brown hair swayed in the early morning wind.

"I own the dragon you possess. He gave my people, of Britain, wisdom and strength." The blond hair too swayed in standoff.

 _Really?_ Kuro lifted his left forearm and stared at it, intently. _Ddraig, are... you, awake?_

Ddraig responded after awhile of silence.[ _It's slowing coming back to me, but I did._ ] As an after-thought, he added [ _I even helped with the creation of the sword he's wielding. A sword blessed by me and God, the only time I saw eye to eye with that guy._ ]

 _Doesn't that make it a dragon-slaying weapon?_

[ _It should've been, but there were some complications, I don't remember them though. Too bad, they went and shattered it._ ]

 _What do you mean?_

[ _That sword is, only by technicality, Excalibur, but actually, it is only but a fragment of Excalibur. It shattered centuries ago._ ] Ddraig snorted, lightly, before issuing a warning [ _Still, don't underestimate the holy aura it's exerting. You are still a devil cat._ ]

 _Right!_ Kuro nodded.

"Was that the Red One?" The question caused Kuro to blink away from his thoughts.

"Yes, he was just telling me his connection to your sword." Kuro pointed towards the golden long sword.

"Ah, this fickle thing?" Arthur swung it, "Only but a fragment, this is my Excalibur: Ruler."

 _Ruler?_

[" _Holy Sword of Control_ / _Conquer,_ " i _t allows "control" over anything, at the cost one's own will, leading to the wielder also falling under the control of it._ ] Ddraig paused, as if struggling to remember more. [ _It's... the... empowered scale of mine, the "metal" at least._ ]

"That sword... is pretty powerful." Kuro muttered. To be able to control anything, what unfairness is that!

Arthur frowned, slightly at Kuro's words, prior to switching to his battle stance. "Please prepare yourself, because here I come."

As if someone flipped a switch, Kuro felt himself push his _self_ away, in favor, for his battle self. This self was much more dangerous but lacked the ability to showcase emotion and think unneeded things.

Arthur's image didn't move but his energy did. _He's controlling the light around that area and himself._

That thought made Kuro rely on his energy 'readings.' However, he didn't have the equipment to block the holy blade, it was left at his... master's (that thought left a bad taste in Kuro's mouth) home.

A maelstrom of slashes came his way. Kuro was left to dodging, as he couldn't afford a single hit from the holy sword. However, the last slash disappeared and Arthur's image flicked with a smirk behind his glasses.

Suddenly, the blade appeared towards his hip where he could only dodge by a meager distance, if he was fast enough.

* **Wsssssh**!*

The world was kind enough and he was just fast enough to dodge but not without feeling affect by the sword. When the sword swung passed his face only by a hair, the holy energies it radiated seared him.

The next slash came without warning. Then Kuro realized something. _His slashes... they're getting faster..._ He was having trouble with simply dodging. Moreover, if it kept speeding up, it would only be a matter of moments before even his speed wasn't enough for the storm of slashes.

Suddenly, his battle _self_ was ripped from conscious and Kuro was a bit disoriented. Nevertheless, he didn't let that bother him at the moment, as he was in a fight.

[ _Try summoning me_ ] was all Ddraig said, plainly.

 _R-Right!_ Kuro twisted his body, nimbly, summoning a large amount of energy and shot forward, as Arthur was now behind him. "B-Boosted Gear!" He was still unused to having to yell. In retrospect, he was used to saying nothing at all, especially when fighting, if it could be called a "fight" that is.

[ **Boosted Gear!** ]  
[ **Boost!** ]

* **Chhhk**!* The red gauntlet engulf his left forearm and hand, instantly. Moving on instinct, Kuro blocked the sword coming for his neck with an empowered grasp.

He grinned slightly at the amount of strength he had and how easy it became to see the slashes then dodge with ease.

With his right fist, he moved to throw a punch only for his hand to stop mid-punch, frozen in _control_. However, the sword couldn't control his left hand, the [Boosted Gear], and the one that still held the sword.

Even though, Kuro knew Arthur couldn't control his left arm, he wasn't sure exactly why.

Arthur finally unveiled himself, a half-smile on his face. However, the glint in his eyes gave off much powerful emotions. He was simply having a blast. However, at that moment, he couldn't move unless he dropped his sword, his main weapon.

Or so, Kuro thought.

[ **Boost!** ]

And so, they were at a standoff, until a smirk replaced itself upon Arthur's face as sweat began to form upon his brow.

* **Fsssk**!* Kuro's eyes widen at being thrown suddenly.

As he neared the ground, he shut his eyes and began morphing the energies with a faulted mastery around him to counter the "lock" the holy sword place over his body.

His body made a dust cloud, hiding him from view.

Arthur's body flicked before he vanished also.

* **Booom**!* The dust cloud exploded and a pair of glasses seemed to soar out of the explosion, glittering in the rising sun.

"I'm not a master at this yet..." Kuro's body went aflame with a metaphysical and mystical blue aura, as he watched the glasses stay mid-air at Arthur's eyes level.

[ **Boost!** ]

"But let's do this!" Arthur smirked at Kuro's words but was suddenly taken aback by the sudden speed Kuro came at him.

Embracing his chi/ki roots, he launch forward, propelling himself with not only his feet, but with a burst of energy from his palms. Almost as if he was soaring or gliding, he shot forward like a shooting star, allowing his hair to move randomly in the harsh forces from his speeds.

Suddenly, he bent his right arm by his elbow and shot of burst of energy again, which not only caused him to spin at an incredible speed, but gain strength for a left-handed punch.

The [Boosted Gear], unlike the rest of his body, glowed brightly, though not blindingly so, in a crimson haze that only became denser at every moment.

Arthur thought that Kuro was going to attack at his right side and drew his sword at a speed that was, in fact, faster than Kuro's current speed. However, instead, he dodged, although just barely, and shot yet another burst, to curb him around Arthur.

Again, Arthur moved his sword to readied it against a strike that never came. Instead, Kuro circled Arthur, who calmly stood in the middle of the light azure cyclone, and with his eyes hidden behind his glaring glasses.

Swiftly, Kuro appeared before Arthur for a punch at his left again. He slashed at the supposed opponent with a two-handed overhead swing. The slash didn't fail to cut the dying cyclone or the image Kuro created that carried the some of the same energies within, but it also cut into the nearby forest, causing a gash running into it like a scar.

Arthur's eyes widened at the realization that the opponent he just cut down wasn't his opponent.

"—!" Suddenly, Arthur knew he was completely open at his right side, where Kuro had his [Boosted Gear]-clad fist winded back for a full-powered hook.

[ **Boost!** ]

Four energy projectiles shot from back ends of the draconic [Sacred Gear] and traveled up and passed the fist to attack Arthur at the same.

"— _Four – One Cyclone Strike_ — **Maelstrom**!" Kuro internally felt embarrassed because never in his life was he allowed to shout his attacks' names. He, and his inner child, always wanted to, but couldn't because it would mess up any situation he was in. But, now he had the freedom! He felt a smile crept up his face. Like Arthur, this fight had him pumped, beginning to end. Thus, didn't dwell on it,

* **BOOOOM**!*

Still, even then, Arthur came out unscathed unlike Kuro, who took the recoil of the attack.

However, even Arthur had a surprised face at the fact that he surround by a mystical and iridescent shielding spell. He glanced to his sister, who looked to be also heated with sweat too atop her shaking broomstick. Then it expanded until it swallowed her, and Kuro.

* **BOOOOOM**!*

The spell was hit with a ball of energy that similar to Kuro's but was dark purple instead of a pure blue. However, instead of shattering or simply dismissing the attack, the shield went inward with the attack, retracting like a rubber band. Gradually, the ball grew smaller as it went inward, until it ultimately disappeared.

Kuro blinked, looking at the standoff of two _daiyoukai_ , his sister and Bikou.

The monkey _youkai_ , Kuroka's opponent, laughed as he took her massive attack head on. "You seem like you're in the heat! Kukuku! That's hilarious! Too funny! Kukuku!"

Kuro titled his head in confusion, looking at his sister. "What's that?"

Kuroka only glared at the r.o.f.l monkey with a fiery passion. _Curse him for being a youkai!_ _He better not have any ideas in telling Kuro what he means!_ "T-That," she started with her cheeks brightly aflame, "doesn't matter!"

At that, Kuro was a bit taken aback at Kuroka's outburst.

 _At least it wasn't aimed towards me_ , he thought as he saw a rune that was meant to represent the tree and branches of senjustsu appear behind his older sister. At the same time, he was at awe; he almost couldn't believe his sister was such a pro with manipulating life energy! He only saw that rune once from an overpowered opponent!

"Whoa!" To unlock one of the highest levels of abilities, from what _that_ opponent told him, what has she done to get so strong?

"Kukuku... Huh?" The monkey _youkai_ felt sweat roll down his brow and the rest of his body as he watched the rune expand. "H-Hey, I was only, k-kidding... y-yeah, I was only kidding!" He got to his knees and put his hands together for a self-humiliating apology. "F-Forgive me!"

"You're going to die today! I never did like you!" Kuroka said in response to his positioning and covered her eyes with a shadow formed by her hair.

Like a witch, Kuroka's hair shook and swayed in the fluctuating powers.

"—Die."

"W-WHAAAAH!" Like team rocket, he blasted into the sky. However, it seemed as if he laughed the whole way. "DAMN YOU SENSEI~!"

All onlookers, including Le Fay, deadpanned and made note to never make her mad.

Yet, moments later, he came back, unconscious in Vali's arms.

"...Do I want to know?" He questioned as he literally dropped the brown-haired male about a few feet in the air with his [Divine Dividing] wings.

...

"I have some pretty interesting information, for you both." Arthur said as he passed a page from a seemingly random newspaper into the hands of Kuro, who stood by his older sister.

"—! T-This is..."

On the newspaper, it spoke of two cat-like stray devils both ranked SS and a trial taken against one of their kin. Shirone was being ridiculed against on the basis that she would also become like the two SS stray devils. Only for the devil titled "Lucifer" to come to her aid. However, only to also be ridiculed as he had his sister reincarnate the white-haired _youkai_.

Kuro teared up at his abandonment of his sister and felt himself grow guilty. Up until two warm and familiar hands reached both of his and gave them a light squeeze.

"We'll get her back." Kuroka guiltily and bitterly continued her lie but it wasn't as if Kuro had any idea.

"Y-Yeah." He burned the paper with a flame that flickered with a ghastly blue.

Then Le Fay came to Arthur's side quickly. "That was amazing! Arthur, he has one of the heavenly dragons! The one that Merlin and our ancestors talked to!" She began to move to inspect Kuro's left forearm and hand. "Too cool!"

Arthur smiled at his sister as he observed his new companions. He thought that his little sister would be shyer, but perhaps, not, as Kuro began to blush and shy towards his sister. He shook his head at the rare excite Le Fay showed and began to moved to the twitching Bikou.

"When I blocked your strike, it was almost too strong! I had a hard time blocking it." She exclaimed at memory.

"S-Sorry then!" Kuro wasn't sure how reply as he unused to the attention, which cause the sudden side-swaying his tails.

Le Fay blinked the tails that appeared from beneath his robe. Without him noticing, she closed in on him, to touch his silky soft brown tails. "W-Woah! They're really soft!" She began rubbing her face into the tails, disheveling her own blond hair.

Kuroka wasn't sure what exactly she was supposed to do when Le Fay grabbed her brother's tails. Especially when he called out to her...

"N-Nee-chan!" His face turn an exceptional red as became weak in the knees.

All she could simply think was... _Kuro is cute..._ Instead of saving him, like Kuro really wanted, she patted his head as a blush attacked her own face too.

"T-That's g-going to make me s-say something w-weird!" Kuro cried out as he fell into his sister's growing chest.

"N-Nee-chan, s-stop!"

"Kuro-chin, you're too much fun to tease, nyan!" She giggled perversely, drowning Issei in her laughter and growing breast.

\- [:| Unspoken x Twilight |:] -

* * *

 **Vorpal** : _Ah forgive me, but I don't like using 1st person any more.  
That problem kinda caused me to drop this story...  
I'm going to go back and fix/change the former chapters so they match this chapter's style. However, it's going to take awhile. 'Cuz you know, I'm lazy. I'll probably finish another update before I finish that... lol._

 _A lot of OOC-ness/OOC? I know. It's like 3-4 years before canon.  
I think I'm going to put a time-skip after two or four chapters...  
Hah! I got a MC to go Super-Sayian! Lol.  
Can you guess what One Punch (lol) character(s) inspired me for the Kuro v. Arthur fight?_

 _r.o.f.l = Rolling On the Floor Laughing_

 _So, after 4 rewrites, here I end this chapter.  
Oh and I didn't edit much._

' _Til next time, ne?_

" _Have a Nice Day."  
-V_

 _Who said only a neko-girl is affected around the ears and tail?  
Anime tropes these days... Seriously...  
Lol._

 _[Words: 4,525]_

 _ **Trivia**_ _: When Le Fay isn't around, Team Vali eats "insta" noodles. That's seriously funny. Lol._

* * *

 _I'm in an awesome mood!_


End file.
